A Nightmare Come True
by Gummy Worms3
Summary: This is a story about Cammie and her friends. One night, Cammie has a nightmare, but it doesn't feel like just a regular nightmare; It feels real. Rated T just to be safe. Cammie x Zach eventually.
1. Nightmares

**AN: This takes place right after Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. This is my first Fan Fiction, so sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers, so I'm not putting them up. Obviously, nobody is going to get sued. The point of this website is so that people can write stories about their favorite books, movies, TV shows, whatever. Plus, Fan Fiction doesn't ask for personal information, so it is not possible for you to get sued. Disclaimers are stupid and a waste of time. So… yeah**

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Everything After**

_I was running. I heard screams and saw the people I loved most. I saw my mom. She was tied up to a chair in front of a TV. Shown being tortured in the worst ways possible was… me? I saw Bex, locked up in a cage. Liz was there too. She was in a room made entirely of glass, a room filled with spiders. Being held at gunpoint was Mr. Solomon. He looked absolutely helpless, and, if I knew Mr. Solomon at all, that was his worst fear. But, thank God, I didn't see Macey or Zach._

_I saw more people, heard more screams. I knew I needed to get out of there as fast as I could. It killed me to do it, but I had to leave the ones I loved. I started dead out sprinting, running on pure adrenaline. I tripped and fell, knowing all the while that I didn't have a chance. I was as good as dead. I knew they would get me soon, and I knew they would kill me. They might even make me watch everyone I love die first. Out of the blue, Zach was beside me, pulling on my arm, urging me to get up. I yelled at him, "Get out of here, Zach! There's no reason for you to die too!"_

_My knight in shining armor just pulled on my arm, forcing me to stand, then pulling me behind him as he ran. It all became very confusing after that. I heard a gunshot. I no longer felt Zach's hand was no longer in mine. I felt a sick feeling down in my gut, and knew, without a sliver of doubt in my mind, that Zach had been shot. I looked down, and shrieked as I had never shrieked in my life. I screamed, I sobbed, I fought. I had to get to Zach, had to make sure he was alright, but no matter what I did, there always seemed to be a wall of flesh in front of me. I was blindly punching and kicking. My arms and legs were bound, but I was still struggling, fighting, and screaming. I had never behaved this crazy, acted this insane, in my entire life. I couldn't think. All I could see was Zach's crumpled body. It was enough to make me act on animal instinct. Then, I heard the weirdest thing, "Cammie! Wake up! You're having a bad dream!"_

I awoke with a start. I freaked out once more when I heard screams again, but then realized the screams were coming from me. I looked up to see my roommates staring at me, the only emotion on their faces being worry. Well, worry and fear. Macey had been telling me to wake up.

"What's wrong, Cam? Are you okay? I read that every nightmare-"

"Liz!" Bex and Macey cut her off at the same time.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bex asked, her face filled with compassion, worry, fear, and anger (probably at whatever caused me to scream my head off); only a combination a best-friend-slash-spy can manage.

I thought about my dream, and, without being able to help it, I started bawling again.

"I just… I…" I said, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

They exchanged glances, knowing that it must have been something terrible to make a spy, even a spy-in-training, behave like that.

"Cam," Macey started softly, "What happened?"

Trying to pull myself together, I didn't answer. Ten minutes and seven seconds later, I finally calmed down (well, calmed down enough to speak intelligibly).

"Nothing. I'm fine," I muttered, but they knew I was lying when my voice cracked in the middle. For some reason, I didn't want to tell them about my dream. It was too horrible.

They all looked at me, until Liz worked up the courage to ask, "What happened in your dream?"

"Nothing," I mumbled incomprehensibly. I didn't want to meet their eyes, fearing they might see how scared I really was.

"Cammie…"

"You guys should really go to bed. We have to get up in a couple hours anyway, or we might miss our flight," I said, still looking away.

I heard Macey sigh loudly and could imagine Bex and Liz exchanging glances again.

"Fine. But if you scream one more time, you _are _going to tell us. You won't have a choice," Macey said, and, right then, Macey was one of the scariest people I knew.

I looked up again and saw Macey with her annoyed face on, but underneath, I saw her real worry and fear. Liz just looked scared. Bex, however, looked like she wanted to go beat up whatever had scared me.

I tried to smile at them, to assure them everything was okay, I really did. But, for some reason, I couldn't. Everything was not okay. Everything was very un-okay. So, curling up in a fetal position, I tried with all my willpower not to cry. I don't know why I didn't want my roommates to see me cry. Maybe I was embarrassed. Maybe I didn't want any more questions. Or maybe, like everything else spies do, it's better if no one knows about it.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It's an all girls' school (usually)… for spies. We have the highest curriculum in the world, and take PhD level classes. You may also be wondering about my "usually." Well, you see, last semester, our school did an exchange with the Blackthorne Institution, an all boys' school that is just like ours, except, you know, with boys. They are spies as well, and, as much as I hate to admit it, they're as good as us. They came with fifteen boys. Three of them were sophomores, like me, named Grant, Jonas, and, of course, Zach. Let's just say that Zach and I… uhh… became quite "close." In other words, he totally kissed me in front of whole school. Then, he followed me to four or five different cities, but I caught him at the second. I have yet to figure out if he was there to see me or whether he had some sort of ulterior motive. Ugh, guys are so egotistical and enigmatic.

The people who were talking to me earlier are my very best friends in the entire world. Macey McHenry has only been my best friend for a little over a year. Her dad is currently the vice president of the United States. She started out here later than everyone else. She began as a sophomore, but everyone else came here in the seventh grade. But she is progressing very quickly, and is now taking ninth grade classes. Then there's Elizabeth Sutton (Liz). She's an absolute genius. She can hack into any computer known to man and break any code. Liz's parents are just regular people, dentists, actually. They don't know Liz is attending a school for spies, they just think she got a scholarship to an elite boarding school. My other best friend ever is Rebecca Baxter (Bex). She is the only Gallagher Girl in history to have come here, and not been from the United States. Bex is originally from England and, when she gets really upset, you can hear her faint British accent come out. Trust me; never ever get in a fight with Rebecca Baxter. She is the strongest, best fighter I know. It's actually kind of scary at times.

You also may be wondering about my family. My mom is the headmistress of Gallagher, and also the best spy ever. I have seen her hold on to her cover in situations that other spies would crumble under the pressure. It's weird because, although she can break any code and work any gadget, she is yet to master the microwave oven. I eat dinner with her every Sunday, and let's just say that I leave feeling nauseous every time. But, that's another story. Then there is, well, was, my dad. He was an excellent spy, as well. One day, he went on a mission, and never came home. Nobody knows what happened to him. At least, that's what I've tried to make myself believe. But, as Zach told me, somebody knows. One day, I will find out. But, I guess, that right now, I'm too scared.

There is also my Aunt Abby. She is the coolest person in the entire world. But, she's kind of been a ghost, until she took a bullet for Macey that is. She promised to be around more often, and I'm going to hold her to that promise. The aforementioned Mr. Solomon is my CoveOps teacher, and one of the other best spies I know (also the hottest). Anyway, I think he really likes my Aunt Abby, and she feels the same because she always flirted with him, and he flirted back! You heard me right! _The _Joe Solomon flirted! Also, right before she left, Aunt Abby walked right up to him and kissed him! They make such a good couple!

No matter how hard I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I guess I was too hyped-up. My best friends were still worried about me, it wasn't hard to tell, but I soon heard Bex's snores, Macey's mumbles, and Liz's heavy breathing. I just lay there for awhile, wishing I knew where Zach was. For some odd reason that I will never know, I wanted to tell him, not my friends, about my dream. I guess it's because Zach is kind of like me. He knows what it's like to lose a parent. He knows what it's like to not know what happened to your parent (well, parents). And, I guess, Zach knows me. It's kind of weird, but he seems to understand me even better than my friends sometimes. If only he weren't so mysterious. It seems like Zach always knows where I am, what I'm doing, where I'm going, who I'm with. But I don't know anything about him. I don't even know where his school is! What if he like died or something? I would have no way to know! Ugh. He is the most frustrating guy ever!

A couple hours later, I decided it was time to wake up my roommates. It was 6:00 and our private jet was leaving at 8:00. We were in London right now. It was winter break, and Bex's parents let us stay with them for two weeks.

"Guys! Time to get up!" I yelled as loud as I could. I didn't know how I was going to evade their questions, but I would manage. I was a spy, after all.

They all slowly awoke. Simultaneously, they all looked at me with the exact same expression on their faces: worry. Their faces were scrunched with it. But I, being the excellent spy that I am, pretended not to notice. It must have been effective because they all started talking about leaving, but still sending worried glances my way.

Most of our stuff was all ready to leave, so we went down stairs to eat breakfast. Breakfast this morning was a hearty meal of pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, orange juice, and eggs, which isn't much of a surprise because one of those really famous chefs on the Food Network works for Bex's parents.

Anyway, we left for the airport at 7:30 (well 7:28 and 45 seconds, but close enough). The jet they had given us was huge! The inside was like a luxury living room or something! There was really thick carpet, huge plush couches/chairs, and a giant plasma screen TV! It was so cool!

But, through the coolness of it all, I noticed my roommates were still staring at me and, when I would look at them, they would quickly look away. One time, I went to the bathroom, and, when I came back, they all immediately stopped talking. Hmm, wonder who they were talking about? It took all my years of spy training to not confront them about it. I mean geez. They could at least make it less obvious!

Finally, we took off at exactly 8:00. I turned the TV on to my favorite TV show, Glee, more so it was easier to ignore my friends than anything else. It was my favorite episode, Sectionals. As I sat there "watching" it, I really listened to Macey, Bex, and Liz the whole time. They never outright said anything about early this morning, but I could tell they were thinking about it.

Eventually, seven hours and twenty eight minutes later, we landed at the CIA headquarters in Newport News, Virginia. I was excited because I thought I was almost back to the Academy, but then I remembered that Newport News was still two and a half whole hours away from Roseville. I accidentally groaned out loud and saw all my friends turn and look at me at the exact same time. Oops. I pretended not to notice, though, and kept on staring out the window of the car.

I missed the Academy so much! I was so happy to go home, but I was also still kind of freaked out about my dream. I couldn't shake the feeling that what I'd seen was somehow real life, and not just a dream. God, I miss Zach so much! He's the only one who wouldn't think that I was (completely) crazy if I told him! Why does he have to keep disappearing?!

When we finally got to school, there still weren't any of the other girls there because there was still a week until winter break was over, and most of the sisterhood wanted to spend as much time with their families as possible. In fact, Liz was leaving to go see her parents in less than an hour. Macey's parents were also making her go to DC with them for some "family bonding." I think that's code for, "making us look good on camera," but hey, what do I know? She was leaving in a little while too. It was just going to be Bex, my mom, and me for a few days. I hope she doesn't tell my mom about the Incident of this morning. That would be very, very bad.

The next few days, nothing exciting happened. Bex and I just hung out. Movie marathons, outings to town, exploring the mansion, stuff like that. It was fun to be with my first best friend again, but once in a while, I would see her giving me odd looks. It really bugged me, but I figured I kind of brought it on, so I didn't say anything about it.

On Friday, girls finally started coming. Anna Fetterman and Tina Walters were the first to show up. Tina, of course, being the daughter of a gossip columnist, had a ton of rumors that she kept telling us, most of which were false. Macey and Liz weren't supposed to come back until Saturday, though.

All day Friday, we just caught up with the sisterhood. I'd really missed all the girls. They were my family. It was great to be back. It was even better when Macey and Liz were back. The sisterhood was complete again.

On Sunday night, the night before classes started again, I was completely exhausted. Bex had begged me to spar with her in the workout barn until I finally gave in. That was the stupidest mistake I'd ever made (okay, not really, but afterwards, it certainly felt like it). Working out with Bex had been the most tiring thing I had ever done! I knew I was going to regret it tomorrow. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I had a really weird dream; not scary, more…chilling.

_I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a field on my left, and woods on my right. For some reason, I felt like I needed to find something in the woods. So, I started walking until I found a trail. I was following it, when I ran into… my dad? But, he wasn't the usual carefree person that he used to be around me. Instead, he looked really worried and, was it possible? He looked… scared. That right there made me more afraid than anything else would have. My dad just didn't get scared. It didn't happen. My dad getting scared was like Mr. Solomon getting scared._

"_Go back! Turn around right now!" he said to me._

"_But, dad, what's going on?"_

"_Not now, sweetheart. You just need to get out of here."_

"_Dad-"_

"_NOW!" he yelled._

_So, without thinking, I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I hated leaving my dad there, but I had no choice. Suddenly, something grabbed me from behind. I struggled, but was no match for the strong arms holding me. They were very muscular, but the person behind me didn't seem very big, just muscular. They were forcing me to walk forward. I noticed that there was a big river in front of me. I hadn't noticed it before because I had been too panicked. The arms were trying to force me over the edge. I knew I couldn't let that happened. Although I fought and fought, nothing I did would allow me to get away. The person eventually threw me over the edge, and then I heard my dad yelling, "CAMMIEEEEEEE!!!!!!"_

_Everything went black as I hit ice cold water._

I woke with a gasp, and realized I actually was soaking wet. I looked up and saw Bex standing over me, holding a bucket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Well, it's time for school, and nothing I did would wake you up."

"So you threw water on me?!"

She just grinned at that. By this time, Macey and Liz had gathered to see what we were arguing about. They were also grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh!" I said and then went to go take a shower. I was freezing! My roommates are such a pain!

**AN: So, what'd ya think? Since this is my first FanFic, I would appreciate and feedback you have to offer. **


	2. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen. I would like to thank all my reviewers. You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback! So… enjoy!**

After my shower, I got ready to go eat breakfast. I put on my school uniform and put my hair up in a ponytail. Macey gave me a disapproving look when she saw this, but hey, it's not like I'm going to be seeing any boys or anything, I thought with a twinge of bitterness.

Walking to breakfast, I couldn't help but think of Zach. If only he were here now, I thought with a sigh. Hearing my sigh, my friends all turned to give me questioning looks. I just shrugged.

In the middle of my delicious breakfast of a gourmet omelet, my mom went up to the podium. Uh-oh. Last time she did that, it was to tell us that the Blackthorne Boys were coming. Not that that ended up being a bad thing…but still.

"Good morning, ladies. I hope you all are ready to begin classes again," I had to stifle a groan at that. "As you all know, last year, we did an exchange with the Blackthorne Institution for Boys." Hope blossomed in my stomach, but I tried to smash it away. I didn't want to let myself hope because, if Zach didn't come again, I would be really disappointed. But, still! I might get to see Zach again… and soon!!!

"After much discussion, Dr. Steve and I have decided it would be a good idea to carry out the exchange again. You girls could certainly use the friendships later on in life."

With that, the doors opened, and in walked the Blackthorne Boys. There was more this time. I looked at them hopefully. I practically felt it when my face fell. I was heartbroken. He wasn't here. I saw Jonas and Grant, but no Zach. No longer hungry, I played with my food. Bex put her hand on my arm, but I shrugged out from under it, and walked away.

I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away. When I was far away from the dining hall, the tears fell. I couldn't believe it. I knew this would happen. I'd tried not to let myself hope, but I just wanted to see him so, _so _badly.

I couldn't believe this. I, Cameron Morgan, was crying over him, Zachary Goode. What has the world come to? Six months ago, I would've laughed at the idea, but now… now… I didn't know how to finish that. Then, it hit me.

I loved him.

I loved Zachary Goode.

I was in love with Zachary ThomasGoode.

Oh, shit.

How did this happen? I hated him! Well, I told myself I hated him. But, now that I thought about it, I sort of fell in love with him sometime after he'd offered me the M&Ms. Oh, crap! This is _so _not good!

I just wandered until the tears finished flowing. When they finally stopped, I walked back to my room. I needed to wash my face, so it wasn't puffy anymore.

Once I was sure no one would be able to tell I had been crying, I made my way back to the dining hall. My best friends' heads snapped up immediately when I walked into the room. Their eyes followed me as I walked back to our table. It felt like everyone in the entire room was staring at me.

Sitting down, I tried to pretend everything was normal. I didn't say much, just spoke when spoken to. My friends were worried about me, I could tell. It's not like they were hiding it or anything. I heard the doors open again, but didn't look up. I was afraid of what I would see. All my friends grinned at the exact same time, so I figured it was okay to look up.

It was him! Zach _was_ here after all! I was so happy, that I thought my heart might burst right out of my chest! When he walked over to us, I didn't think I had ever been so happy in my entire life.

But then, all that happiness turned into heartbreak. He didn't sit next to me, didn't talk to me, didn't even look at me. I just stared at him confused. When Tina came over to talk to him, and he _flirted with her_, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. It was then that I realized that when you loved someone, they could hurt you like no physical pain could.

At that thought, I jumped up as fast as I could, and ran! There was nothing else to do. I mean, what's a girl supposed to do when the guy she loves ignores her, and then flirts with another girl? It's not like I could've stayed and pretended everything was okay. No matter how much spy training I had, I wouldn't have been able to do that.

I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn I'd seen Zach have a guilty/apologetic look on his face when he'd seen me staring at him and Tina. It was probably just my imagination. I'm probably going crazy. With everything that's happened to me, it wouldn't surprise me one bit.

When you're a spy, sometimes you just need to follow your instincts. That's why I didn't make myself turn around when my feet took me to the underground passage that I'd found recently. It took me under the East Wing, and I knew there was no way Zach knew about it. The last thing I needed was him showing up here. This was something I had to deal with by myself. If anyone, my friends, Zach, my mom, anyone tried to talk to me about it, I would lose it. I was already sobbing uncontrollably, who knows what I would've done had somebody tried to play therapist and make my talk about my feelings?

The tunnel was about a mile long. It started near my mom's office, and ended in the East Wing. It seemed as though someone had been there before me because, at the end of the passageway, there was a room. Set up like a living room, it had a couch, a couple chairs, and a coffee table. There were even blankets on the couch and chairs, and rugs on the floor.

I curled up into a ball on the couch and cried my heart out. They weren't just tears of sadness and misery; they were tears of a girl who loved a guy, tears of a girl whose boyfriend didn't feel the same way, tears of heartbreak.

I must've fallen asleep because I woke up and forgot where I was. I sprang up, panicked. But, then the memories flooded back; Zach ignoring me, Zach flirting with Tina, the look on Zach's face as I ran away (though I'm still pretty certain I imagined that). I collapsed on the couch again, tears filling my eyes, but I would not allow myself to cry. I took a few deep breaths until I calmed down.

Once I'd gotten myself together (on the outside at least), I got up and started walking back to the beginning of the tunnel. I didn't know how late it was, but I hoped classes hadn't started. Solomon would kill me if they had!

At the end of the tunnel, I saw a light. That meant classes had most likely started. Crap.

The tunnel was hidden behind several bricks that were not even ten feet away from my mom's office. Almost as soon as I stepped out of the tunnel, I saw my mom step out of her office.

"Cameron!" she yelled as she turned and saw me. "Why aren't you in classes right now?"

I looked at the ground, afraid to look at her, and shuffled my feet nervously.

"I… I… umm…" it's never good for a spy to stammer while being interrogated, it makes them look guilty.

"Cammie, honey, I know what happened at breakfast. Come in here and we'll talk," she said softly.

I just nodded, already choked up by my tears.

Walking into her office, I realized that even though I didn't want to talk to anybody about Zach, I _needed _to talk to someone, and I didn't think there was a better person than my mom. She sat me down on the couch and put her arm around me.

"I... I… he…" I said incoherently. My mom rubbed my back encouragingly. "He… he… ig-ignored me…and…he… Tina." I was sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. I loved Zach, and then he ignored me!

"Honey, I know that you think this is the end of the world, but it's not. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'No man is worth your tears, and the one who is won't make you cry?' Well, it's true. I know you loved Zach," Startled, I looked up at her. She just smiled. "But, life moves on. And, the way I see it, he wasn't worth it. If he's going to do this to you, he doesn't deserve you."

My smile watery, I looked up at her. She wasn't being a spy just then, she was being a mom.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up.

"Thanks, Mom. I need to go to class now."

She stood up, and I squeezed her tightly.

"I love you mom," I whispered, though it was muffled because my face was pressed against her shoulder.

"I love you too, honey."

I let go of her and walked back to my room. But, as I turned to close the door behind me, I saw the worry on her face.

Back at my room, I saw that it was already nearly 12:30. I only had two classes left in the day, COW (Countries of the World) and Covert Operations.

I was going to go straight to class, but I decided I needed to take a shower first. Plus, I'd already missed most of my classes, so I figured what the heck?

It took me half an hour to get ready, so I there was still thirty minutes left in COW. I took my time walking back to class. I dreaded seeing Zach.

When I finally got to class, ten minutes later, every head snapped up at the exact same time. Unable to help myself, I blushed. I was the Chameleon; I hated it when people stared at me.

I looked at my best friends. Macey looked wary. Liz looked timid. Bex looked angry, no, furious!!! I could practically see the anger radiating from her! But, they all looked very, very worried.

I then looked at the guys. Jonas had that calculating look that Liz gets when the answer is right in front of her, but she can't find it. Grant looked confused, big surprise there.

I didn't look at Zach, though. I didn't want him to see all the emotions I was feeling: hurt heartbreak, sadness, and anger. I didn't need those displayed for him to see.

However, I did look at Tina, glared at her, actually. I put as much force into the glare as I could, and actually saw her visibly shrink. She sort of contracted in on herself. I knew she was one of my sisters, but that didn't mean she had to right to flirt with my (well, ex-) boyfriend!

"Please take a seat, Ms. Morgan," said Mr. Smith.

"Yes, sir," I muttered sheepishly, and sat in my usual seat, in between Macey and Liz, with Bex in front of me. I saw that they were all looking at me, but I refused to meet their gaze.

The rest of the class was torture. Occasionally Mr. Smith would ask me a question, and I would answer quickly, but I never paid attention to what he was teaching. I just thought about mainly Zach. Was he in love with Tina? Did he no longer even care about me? Did I mean anything to him? Did he only date me in the first place because he felt sorry for me? Are all guys this complicated?

Those thoughts consumed my head all class. Once class was over, though, I forced myself to forget about Zach and focus on trying to evade my friends' questions.

"Cammie! Are you ok?" Liz said, as soon as Mr. Smith dismissed us.

I sighed. "I'm fine," I knew this would happen, but I still hoped that maybe they wouldn't pester me. Fat chance.

"Yeah, right! We can tell when you're lying, ya know," Bex said.

Macey, however, just looked at me thoughtfully. I swear, sometimes it's like she can read my mind.

"Leave her alone, guys. She doesn't want to talk about it right now," she said, giving me a look that said I would talk about it later.

I was still grateful, though. The last thing I needed was for people to eavesdrop on us and hear me say how much I loved Zach, and stuff like that.

We walked to CoveOps in silence after that. People still stared at me in the hallways, but not as bad as before. When we got to CoveOps, Mr. Solomon told us that we were going to be learning about interrogation tactics today. I almost laughed at the irony!

But, when he partnered us up, all urge to laugh instantly went away.

"Ms. Macey McHenry-Mr. Reed Conway. Ms. Elizabeth Sutton-Mr. Jonas Collins. Ms. Rebecca Baxter-Mr. Grant Matthews," They were all pretty happy with their partners, even Macey. I'd seen the looks she's been fiving Reed. "Ms. Cameron Morgan-Mr. Zachary Goode."

Oh. My. God. Why? Why did Mr. Solomon do this? Surely he knew about what happened at breakfast! Oh my god! I think I might throw up. This is _so _not good!

"Today, I want you to ask any question you can think of. Your partner must determine what they should answer in response. Now, get to work!"

Oh my god! This is the worst possible thing that could happen! Little did I know it was going to be worse than I thought.


End file.
